


[Podfic] Barometric Pressure

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: Me and AU (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: Podfic of Barometric Pressure by PetrichorIllusionsAuthor's Summary:“So she gets it, that what’s the point feeling. That why bother feeling. What’s the point in trying to save the monsters if they’re going to die anyway? What’s the point in getting a real job if it’s not going to last? What’s the point in befriending the maybe-werewolf park rangers if that friendship has a time limit? Why try and make friends on your university courses when at best it’ll last the few months of the semester?”Thoughts from Kate, set through and immediately after Episode 4.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Barometric Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barometric Pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782439) by [PetrichorIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions). 



**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
